La Mentira Del Dragón
by Uchiha Sayuri
Summary: Sakura y Sasuke descubren un tesoro! Sakura descubre quien mato a su hermano.
1. Chapter 1

La Mentira del dragón

capitulo 1: regreso a Japón.

**Madrid, Sábado 20:00 de la tarde.  
**

Era Agosto, Madrid se sumía en un horrible calor propio de cada verano, algunas personas iban al retiro a pasar la tarde en familia, el parque del retiro es indiscutiblemente uno de los pulmones que dan oxigeno a la capital Española, estos jardines, son un regalo del Conde Duque de Olivares al su majestad Felipe IV entre 1630 o 1640, tiene multitudes de esculturas y fuentes, incluso una de ellas es la única del mundo que esta dedicada al ángel caído, a Satán, pero el más esplendoroso monumento, es el monumento a Alfonso XII con su famoso lago donde la gente va en barcas, lugar de estudiantes, lugar de músicos aficionados que deleitan a paseantes y turistas con sus ritmos frescos alegres o a veces melancólicos, donde se reúnen multitud de etnias, sin duda el mejor sitio del retiro, en uno de sus escalones se encontraba cierta chica Pelirrosa de etnia oriental: llamada Sakura.

Sakura procedía de Japón, se había trasladado a España cuando era una niña con apenas 10 años, su padre era embajador de Japón en España. Ella sostenia una carta en la mano, releyendola, la habia leido ya como 10 veces, y no se cansaba, sobre todo al leer el final de la misma.

_siendo_ _así, por sus excelentes resultados en nuestro examen, es usted aceptada en la universidad de Tokio. _

- vuelvo a mi país… - susurro Sakura.  
- te voy a echar de menos – dijo una voz de un chico, con acento Malagueño.  
- ¡Carlos¿Ya estas de vuelta? – dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.  
- ¡cómo que ya estoy de vuelta¿ te ha parecio poco? llevo 30 minutos en la dichosa cola¿sabes? Me han cobrado una jodida coca cola el doble¡me debes un euro!  
- es un lugar turístico de Madrid – repuso Sakura.  
- a mi que más me da, mas bonito es el puerto de Málaga.  
- jaja – rio Sakura divertida.  
- así que, regresas a Japón.  
- así es… ¿y tu?  
- me iré mañana a Málaga a pasar unos días con mi familia, y luego regresare, tengo que remover papeles en la Complutense.  
- es cierto, yo tendría que partir cuanto antes a Japón…  
- en Tokio hay playa ¿verdad?  
- si jaja si que hay playa, como en Málaga – señalo la oriental.  
- si! – sonrió Carlos- esto es lo que le falta a Madrid, una bueno playa.  
- y unos pescaitos fritos – señalo Sakura  
- ¡ESO, ESO!

Japón, Tokio, 4:00 de la madrugada.

Un hombre salio volando desde una ventana de una de las oficinas centrales situadas en uno de los barrios más céntricos de la capital, estrellándose contra la acera fría.

- eso te pasa por chivarte a la policía - dijo un hombre de cabellos negros alto y tez pálida. – Haz que retiren el cadáver de la acera- ordenó a uno de sus trabajadores, el hombre obedeció sin protestar llamando a otros compañeros para que le ayudaran, salieron del despacho.

El joven se sentó en su silla de cuero negro contemplando la noche llena de luces de Neón, detrás, el símbolo de su familia, un abanico rojo y blanco estaba pintado en grande como símbolo de su jerarquía autoritaria, así eran las familias de los Yakuza…

- quieres tranquilizarte hermanito – dijo un hombre mas mayor que el anterior saliendo de la penumbra de aquel despacho, acercándose a la luz que ofrecía la ventana, aunque de distinta edad, eran muy parecidos.

- Itachi – susurro el menor. – ¿ya has regresado de Kyoto?  
- si, no era gran cosa, ya tenemos la mercancía lista.  
- bien… - el joven se levanto lentamente.  
- Sasuke… - dijo al fin el mayor. – deberías irte a dormir.  
- no tengo sueño.

Itachi sonrió, se acercó al mueble bar situado a la derecha de la mesa de roble maciza, el mueble bar era de mármol negro, todo en aquel despacho era sobrio y realmente caro…  
el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha heredero del clan, saco una botella del mejor Whisky importado de escocia, y lleno dos copas con hielo.

- Toma – ofreció Itachi.  
- vaya… mi primer trago con mi hermano mayor.  
- que arisco eres, vamos a brindar  
- ¿brindar? – pregunto Sasuke levantando una ceja. – ¿por qué?  
- por tu entrada a la universidad de Tokio claro – sonrió su hermano.

Sasuke en seguida frunció el ceño.

- ya has vuelto a leer mi correspondencia sin mi permiso.  
- oh, lo siento ¿no lo sabias?  
- de todas formas no pienso ir.  
- ¿por qué? – Repuso Itachi algo molesto – papa y mama fueron y yo fui¿por qué piensas tu que te ibas a librar?

Sasuke sonrió maliciosamente.

- las chicas me conocen, no me dejarían estudiar a gusto, como pasó en el instituto, todas vienen a mi por mi físico y mi dinero, sobre todo por mi físico – dijo Sasuke vanidosamente observando su rostro en el cristal del vaso de Whisky.

Itachi empezó a reírse.

- a mi, me pasaba lo mismo, haz lo que yo hice.

Sasuke volvió a fruncir su ceño.

- no pienso hacer semejante ridículo.  
- ¿cual ridículo? Además, pruebas tus habilidades como actor, nadie noto quien fui en mis 5 años de universidad.  
- aun me acuerdo de la cara de tontas que se les puso a todas tus compañeras de carrera cuando te quitaste esas gafas enormes, te colocaste el pelo decentemente, y te quitaste esas horribles pecas de mentira. Hacerte pasar por un estudiante friki… solo a ti se te ocurre hermano.

- al menos nadie me molesto y papa me felicito por mi papel.  
- si… solo te ha felicitado a ti… - dijo Sasuke con rencor.  
- vamos Sasuke, al menos haz el esfuerzo.  
- lo pensare, pero esta noche no, he quedado con una chica – dijo Sasuke yéndose hacia la puerta.  
- toma precauciones- dijo Itachi  
- lo sé, es una de tantas no te preocupes.  
- en tu vida de universidad no podrás jugar con las mujeres – sonrió Itachi – ninguna te vera atractivo.  
- para eso se invitaron los sábados noche hermano, además, tengo mi propio harén, ni falta que hace.

Era cierto solo con chasquear los dedos, Sasuke o Itachi tendrían a cualquier mujer a sus pies.

UNA SEMANA DESPUES

Universidad de Tokio…- Sakura leyó los Kanjis de un cartel a la entrada, estaba nerviosa, era su primer día, la presentación del curso y los profesores.

- ¡Kuku! – le dijo una voz masculina y risueña tapándola los ojos.  
- Naruto deja de hacer el payaso – dijo Sakura haciendo una mueca divertida.  
- lo siento Sakura-chan, es que me alegra tanto tenerte de nuevo aquí¡¡¡primita adorada!!!! – Naruto la abrazó.

- Naruto nos vemos una vez cada dos meses no exageres.  
- es que España quedaba muy lejos Dattebayo… no me gustaba.  
- pues bien te comías la Paella que te cocinaba Maria Luisa.  
- ¡Eso es lo bueno que tiene España! – Dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza.  
- tu solo piensas en comer y comer – resoplo Sakura – vamos Naruto, tenemos que ir a la presentación.

La ceremonia pasaba sin muchos contratiempos los nuevos alumnos eran guiados por alumnos de clases superiores enseñándoles las instalaciones, conocer al profesorado… lo mismo de siempre, pensó Sakura.  
Sakura y Naruto se juntaron todos sus compañeros de carrera.  
Naruto hablaba con todos, siempre había sido el más atrevido de los primos de la Familia, Sakura sonrió.

- ¡¡¡¡Vamos todos a la cafetería Dattebayo!!!!!  
- ¡¡¡si!!! – respondieron todos alegres menos una chica de pelo negro y ojos agrisados casi blancos que miraba sonrojada al muchacho.

- ¡eh Hinata¿Te llamabas Hinata no? – Naruto espero que la chica asintiera con la cabeza – venga no seas tímida – la tomo de las manos, a partir de ahora seré tu amigo Naruto

- Na… Naruto… - dijo la chica sonrojada siendo arrastrada por Naruto con todos los demás hasta la cafetería.

Sakura iba a seguir a los demás cuando se dio cuenta que alguien seguía sentado en su silla, no parecía tener intención de seguir a los demás a la cafetería para hacer amigos.  
la joven iba a decirle algo pero Naruto la detuvo.

- ne Saku-chan, no te acerques a el, mira que ropa lleva.

El chico en cuestión llevaba unos jeans desgastados, un jersey azul oscuro con la camisa de debajo sacada realmente era un desaliño y nada de buen gusto, el pelo, negro, lo tenia revuelto, y llevaba gafas enormes, seguro que si le quitaban las gafas, no vería ni a tres montados en un burro, en sus mejillas tenia pecas naranjitas que afeaban aun mas su rostro.

- el no es como para mezclarse con nuestro estatus – prosiguió Naruto al ver que Sakura había terminado de analizarle – parece un friki, nunca había visto a uno.

- ¿un friki? – repuso Sakura divertida.  
- mira su carpeta, la lleva llena de fotos de animes de ninjas¿no te parece vulgar?  
- Naruto no seas así – le reprochó- nunca debes juzgar a la gente por el aspecto.

Naruto Frunció el ceño y grito.

- eh friki¿¿te vienes a la cafetería?? – mientras empujaba a Sakura fuera del aula.  
- no – dijo secamente Sasuke.  
- vale, no insisto, adiós…

Sasuke espero que las voces de ese rubio y una voz femenina que le reprochaba de algo, se acallaran al salir del recinto, tomó su carpeta y salio del aula, resoplo al ver la soledad de los pasillos. Estos 5 años iba a ser muy aburridos sin su reinado en la clase como en el instituto, ahora le tocaba ser a él, el marginado social.

Luego volvió la vista a su carpeta con fotos de mangas de Ninjas.

- Itachi esta carpeta es cosa tuya – dijo con una gota de sudor en la frente.

Su hermano mayor se la había dado envuelta con papel de regalo antes de salir de casa en dirección a la universidad.

_Te será de ayuda para ahuyentar a la gente, era mi mejor arma cuídamela es un recuerdo_ le había dicho, se la puso al hombro y salio de la universidad.

al salir, no supo ni cuando ni porque sintió un enorme golpe en la cabeza, lo tiro al suelo, al barro, se ensucio todo. Desvió la mirada al suelo vio sus gafas se las puso corriendo y luego recogió un balón de fútbol.

Las risas burlonas de muchos le despertaron de su ensueño.

- ¡eh tu¡El feo! – Dijo una animadora rubia – pasa el balón para que el equipo de fútbol continúe con su partido.  
- ¿feo? – repitió Sasuke molesto. Entonces la vio, era Ino, la chica con la que hace una semana se divertía en la cama – ¿Ino?  
- ¿eh, me conoces? – Dijo Ino como preocupada y asqueada.  
- Ino conoces a este chico – dijo preocupada otra animadora – no sabia que te gustaran los feos.  
- ¡que dices! – bufó molesta – ni por asomo me acerco a alguien tan maloliente como este apestoso, seguro que es uno de mis fans¡qué asco!

Ino le arrancó el balón de las manos

las demás animadoras siguieron a la capitana Ino, en dirección al campo de fútbol murmurando cosas entre otras burlas hacia Sasuke, Sasuke frunció el ceño molesto borraría a Ino de su lista de contactos.

Entonces sintió un suave roce en su mejilla, un pañuelo perfumado a flor de cerezo le era restregado por la cara quitándole el barro de la cara.

- que crueles – dijo Sakura en un susurro mientras le limpiaba la cara.

Sasuke miró de reojo molesto a la chica que lo limpiaba, entonces se quedó extasiado.

Su cabello rosa medio largo, le caía por los hombros tenia un pañuelo rojo en el cabello, dos mechones le caían al frente, vestida con jeans desteñidos con un cinturón rojo, el Jean era bajo de cintura, y llevaba un TOP del mismo rojo intenso que el pañuelo, se ajustaba a su cuerpo como un guante, sus ojos verdes jade brillaban de calidez, sus labios con un tinte rosa se veían apetecibles y devorables. Reconoció la voz femenina del pasillo que regañaba a Naruto.

- tu eres la tal Saku-chan – dijo Sasuke aparentando frialdad.  
- JAJAJA ¡SI¡Soy la de antes! Siento lo que te hizo Naruto, mi primo es un tonto, y estas chicas fueron muy crueles, no las hagas caso, tienen cara de no haber cagado bien en días, mira como saltan.

Sasuke sonrió divertido.

- gra… gracias – intento parecer tímido, era ahora de lucir sus dotes de actor- estoy acostumbrado, no te preocupes.  
- ¡mou! – Gruño Sakura – eso no es correcto, no deberías aguantar eso.  
- no importa Saku-chan de veras. – el chico vio la carpeta de Sakura¿acaso iba a irse ya de la universidad? – es temprano ¿vas a salir de la universidad ya Sakura? – pregunto Sasuke pareciendo sonrojado.

- ah, si tengo que ir a la embajada Española a gestionar unos papeles para mi residencia en Japón.  
- ¿eh?- dijo sorprendidísimo- ¿No eres japonesa? Pero si tienes rasgos….  
- si, si – le corto Sakura- es más, nací aquí, mis padres son de aquí, mi familia es de aquí, pero vivo en España, tengo la nacionalidad española y japonesa al mismo tiempo, ahora vengo a estudiar la carrera a Japón estaré 5 años aquí, y necesito unos papeles que me pido la casera para alquilarme legalmente el departamento en el que vivo.

- ya veo…

Sakura lo miró, se estaba colocando las gafotas enormes pasadas de moda, y todo sucio, aquel tipo era un ser extraño, luego sonrió, en Madrid de esos abundan. Pobrecito, le daba pena, parecía buen chico, miro sus manos, te temblaban, pobrecito tendría frío estaba todo embarrado.

En realidad Sasuke temblaba aguantándose la risa, tendría que ser mejor actor para ganarse la marginación de la clase entera, la verdad es que le daban ganas de quitarse el disfraz, decirla a Ino que no le llamara más y tomar a esa muñequita que tenia delante en su limusina y hacerla cositas varias, como siempre había hecho, seguro que Sakura le diría que si al verle como es en realidad, nadie, ninguna mujer, le había negado el favor de su cuerpo.

- tu nombre es… - dijo Sakura  
- Sasuke  
- Sasuke, debes de tener frío- dijo colocando sus manos calidad en las mejillas pecosas del joven¿puedo hacer algo por ti?  
- Sakura, no te preocupes, gracias eres muy amable, me iré a mi casa para cambiarme.  
- ¿donde vives? – pregunto sonriente la joven.  
- en el centro.  
- ¿quieres que te acerque en mi coche?  
- oh, no gracias, puedo irme en tren, gracias de todas formas, nos vemos mañana Sakura.  
- Ok Sasuke-kun, cuídate.

Sasuke doblo la esquina de la universidad, allí una limusina negra le esperaba, con la ventanilla de atrás bajada discretamente, dentro estaba Itachi.

- que tal te ha ido marginado.  
- muy bien – dijo Sasuke subiendo al auto, al cerrar la limusina empezó a Andar.  
- ¿y bien? – dijo Itachi quitándose elegantemente sus gafas de sol de Dolce & Gabanna  
- me tienen marginado, se han reído de mi¿contento?  
- no del todo – frunció el ceño Itachi – me estas llenando la limusina de barro.

Sasuke sonrió y se recostó mas aun en el asiento de cuero

- tomare tu limusina mientras limpien la mía – le dijo Itachi  
- Hermano te tengo que pedir un favor.

Itachi lo miró con curiosidad.

- quiero que busques información de una persona  
- ¿ de quien?

Sasuke rebuscaba la lista oficial de nombres de su clase y los horarios de clase en su carpe-Ninja.

- aquí esta, Haruno, Sakura Haruno  
- ya empezamos – dijo Itachi cruzándose de brazos – una chica.  
- no es lo que piensas Hermano. Es que esa chica es la Única que se ha preocupado por mí y quiero agradecérselo de algún modo…  
- no hace falta que investigue nada, se quien es esa joven, por el apellido.

Sasuke le miró con curiosidad medio sonriendo.

- ¿y?  
- Sakura Haruno, Hija del embajador del Japón en España llevan viviendo allí hace muchos años y el embajador hace muy bien su papel no hay motivo para jubilarlo de ese país Europeo, su hija ha venido a nuestro país a acabar sus estudios, por lo que he deducido ahora. Pero te recomendaría que te alejaras de ella.  
- ¿por que?  
- no has conocido a un chico llamado Uzumaki Naruto…  
- si, ese idiota – recordó Sasuke. – es el primo de Sakura.  
- si, la hermana del padre de tu amiguita – recargó la palabra amiguita con sorna- se caso con Minato Uzumaki…

Sasuke se sobre salto, claro! De algo le sonaba ese apellido.

- ¡el jefe de la policía de Tokio! – dijo Sasuke al fin.  
- asi es. – Itachi golpeo con su dedo índice en la frente de Sasuke – es mejor que no te juntes con personas próximas a la policía y menos si eres un mafioso Yakuza que traficas con cocina y demás sustancia, que recolectamos dinero de las tiendas para no destrozarlas y que sigan en nuestro territorio, que…  
- vale lo he entendido, no soy estúpido, pero enamorar a la sobrina del jefe de policía, estar y moverme entre ellos sin que ellos me descubran seria una genial actuación padre, de seguro me felicitaría.  
- estas equivocado Sasuke.  
- ¿no me felicitaría?  
- no, digo que estas equivocado, si eres un estúpido, de marca Mayor.

Sasuke se cruzó los brazos molesto y desvió su mirada a la ventana del auto, casi llegaban a la oficina central, al llegar fueron a recibirlos varios yakuza en traje negro con paraguas para alejarles del potente sol, cuando entraron al edificio la recepcionista se levantó para recibirles con una reverencia.

- Señorita Tetsuko – dijo Sasuke pasando por su lado sin mirarla.  
- ¿si amo?  
- por favor, si llama la señorita Ino, dígala que ya no me interesa y que no me moleste.  
- si señor.

Itachi sonrió.

- ah, envíele Flores a Haruno Sakura en nombre de Sasuke… Kaminawa, Sasuke Kaminawa.  
. si amo… ¿pero donde vive?  
- eso debes de adivinarlo tu, Tetsuko.  
- si señor, no se preocupe.  
- cuando tenga la dirección, hágamela saber para tenerla en mi listado, y páseme una carta para mandársela con las flores.  
- si señor  
- y, quiero que sean Rosas Rojas como la sangre quiero 12 en total bien adornado.  
- si señor

Sakura terminaba de llenar los armarios de su departamento de estudiante con la ayuda de Naruto.

- ¡gracias primo!  
- de nada Saku-chan es una alegría tenerte de vuelta.

el horno sonó con un ligero timbre.

- el pollo ya esta hecho – dijo Sakura.  
- ¡que bien! – Gracias por invitarme a comer Saku-chan  
- de nada, gracias a ti por ayudarme.

Ambos pusieron, tenedores, vasos, los platos con la comida, Naruto se puso cómodo y encendió el televisor.  
la tranquilidad de ambos no duro mucho al sentir el timbre de la puerta, Sakura se levanto y fue a abrir, Naruto la siguió.

al abrir lo primero que vio Sakura es un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas, rojas de un color intenso, embobada luego paso a mirar al repartidor, que la assuto sobremanera, mas bien parecía un guardaespaldas, vestía como un Men in black, era alto y ancho.

- ¿Haruno Sakura?  
- si… soy yo.  
- esto es para usted.

el hombre se dio media vuelta para irse.

- oiga – dijo Naruto – no tiene que firmar un ''recibí conforme''  
- ah, se me olvidaba – dijo el hombre sin ninguna emoción en su cara. – firme aquí.

Sakura firmo el papel dudosa, el hombre le dio su copia y se marcho.

Sakura pasó al departamento con el ramo de rosas.

- WAAA SAKU-CHANNN YA TIENES ADMIRADOR!!!!  
- de quien sera…

rebuscando encontraron una carta entre las rosas con un lazo rojo. Sakura lo abrio y leyo la carta en voz Alta.

_Querida Sakura: _

muchas gracias por ayudarme esta mañana, realmente te lo agradezco eres la primera persona que me ayuda en toda mi vida, la verdad es que siempre he aguantado esas burlas que viste, seguramente me hubiera echado a llorar si no fuera que, gracias a tu pañuelo me reconforté, eres muy buena persona, y, quería agradecértelo con este humilde presente, no sabia que regalarte y creo que flores es algo acertado ya que tu misma eres una flor, en medio de esa selva de malas hiervas que es la universidad de Tokio, siempre elitista y exigente, muchas gracias Sakura, espero que seamos amigos de ahora en adelante, perdón si tengo mala letra, me pongo nervioso cuando intento hacer amigos, en serio: gracias Sakura.

Con toda mi amistad:

Kaminawa Sasuke. 

KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIII – dijo Sakura dando saltitos  
- Sakura pero ese tipo ¿de dónde saco tu dirección?  
- que importa, me mandaron flores¡¡¡nunca me habían mandado flores!!!! KAWAIIII

Sakura se fue corriendo a buscar un jarrón con agua para sus rosas, Naruto frunció el ceño.

Sakura le animó.

- vamos Naruto, seguro mi dirección la saco de los archivos de la universidad, tu mismo dijiste que era un friki, seguro que se pasa el día en el ordenador y es un experto hacker, quiso agradecérmelo y punto, que chico tan amable y educado, como el, hay pocos ya.  
- ¿y el tipo raro parecido a Will Smith?

- seguro que era un amigo suyo friki igual se gasto todo el dinero en las rosas.  
- bueno, si te gusta creer eso… - Naruto lo pensó y luego sus tripas sonaron – bueno que mas da, a comer vamos a celebrarlo TTEBAYO!!!

CONTINUARA

espero que les haya gustado mi nuevo fic, y me dejen sus reviews onegai! os amo. byee


	2. Viaje

**Capitulo 2: viaje**

- Muchas gracias.

Dijo Sakura en la hora de descanso después de clase, Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Sasuke la miraba apoyado en la pared junto a la salida del Aula, sujetando su carpeta friki colorado (o haciéndose el sonrojado en este caso)

- no… no tienes porque darme las gracias Sakura, fuiste muy amable con… conmigo.  
- no fue nada, pero las flores me encantaron.

Sakura fue a darle un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento pero apareció Naruto y los separó a ambos.

- si, si, preciosas las flores Sasuke, pero… ¿Cómo sabias donde vive mi prima? – mirada interrogadora.

Sasuke se quedo pensativo. Y respondió sin inmutarse.

- por el fichero de la universidad, ahí están todos los datos entrar allí es cosa de niños si se tienen cierto conocimiento de informática.

- justo lo que te dije Naruto – dijo Sakura sonriendo a su primo que no parecía demasiado contento con la respuesta.

- Sasuke hoy es viernes ¿tienes algún plan? – dijo Sakura sonriendo.  
- ¿QUE? SAKU!! – puñetazo departe de Sakura a Naruto.  
- pues… no sé, ¿por qué lo preguntas?  
- veras, Hinata, Naruto, y yo nos vamos a la casa que tiene los Uzumaki, en plena playa, y bueno Naruto quiere impresionar a Hinata y yo estaré de sujeta velas… y me gustaría que me acompañaras para no sentirme tan sola. Vamos en la noche, te da tiempo hacer la maleta, volvemos el domingo.

Sasuke entre abrió los labios. ¿se lo pedía a el? ¿ a un pardillo, a un marginado? ¿por qué?  
entonces noto cierta hostilidad en el ambiente algunos chicos lo miraban con odio y celos en los ojos, la verdad es que Sakura era la mas bonita de la clase y llamaba mucho la atención.

- Sakura-san seguro que más de uno de los chicos de la clase estaría encantado de ir contigo.  
- tiene toda la razón Sakura – secundo Naruto cruzándose de brazos.

Sakura frunció el ceño mirando de reojo a su primo, después tomo una mano a Sasuke con dulzura.

- vamos Sasuke-kun, ven conmigo, así podrías hacer amigos, Naruto no es tan tonto como parece, y Hinata es súper dulce, me caes genial, estoy segura que no me aburriré contigo.

- yo…. Bueno….. Este….. si Naruto no se opone….

Sakura miro enfadada a su primo y Naruto sintió un escalofrío por la espina dorsal.

- en absoluto, no me opongo Sasuke… puedes venir…  
- en ese caso, será un placer ser tu acompañante Sakura-san.

Sakura sonrió. Sasuke también sonrió. Genial. Se haría amigo del tonto de Naruto, el hijo del jefe de policía de Tokio! Una infiltración ideal para su banda de Yakuzas, todo le salía a pedir de boca y todo gracias a esa pobre de Haruno, que pecaba de ser buena persona.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

en la mansión Uchiha solo cabía el silencio, pero que pronto se rompió por los aplausos de Itachi.

- bravo hermanito, si consigues hacerte amigo de ese Uzumaki tendríamos mucha ventaja, te introducirías en su mundo, y sacarías información privilegiada y todo por la tonta de su prima.

- ella no es ninguna tonta – dijo Sasuke ultimando su maleta.  
- ¡oh! – dijo Itachi cruzándose de brazos. – ¿desde cuando replicas para honrar a una mujer?

Sasuke se quedo pensativo.

- esa chica no es como las demás con las que me acuesto, ella ve otras cosas. No sé explicarme.  
- ¿te gusta? – Dijo Sacando Itachi una foto de Sakura Haruno de su cartera – es muy guapa pero la puedes encontrar mejor, ademas no parece una chica fácil...

Sasuke frunció el ceño y le arrebato la foto de las manos.

- donde has conseguido esta foto Itachi?  
- no creerás que no me preocupo por mi hermanito, tengo fotos de todos tus compañeros de clase, para tenerlos…. Identificados.  
- ella es guapa si, pero no me interesa – suspiro y sonrió . Aunque si ella se me pusiera dispuesta yo no tendría nada en contra.

- no creo - sonrió Itachi – con ese disfraz seguro que lo único que le das es pena a la pobre niña.

Sasuke sonrió, pero no siempre estoy con este horrible disfraz de friki, podría conocer a Sasuke Uchiha en una discoteca o en un..

- ¡NO! – Replico su hermano – seria peligroso si te reconociera. Olvida de cortejarla como tu verdadero yo y centrate en tus estudios y en Uzumaki.

- uhm. – cerró la maleta enojado.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura bajaba la maleta despacio, pesaba mucho, mientras su primo la esperaba en el auto, un Subaru impreza color rojo.

- Vamos prima o no llegamos nunca.  
- si salieras del coche a ayudarme tardaria menos- se quejo la pelirroja.

Naruto suspiro, y se bajo del coche, tomo la maleta de Sakura.

- ¿mujer que has puesto aquí? Ladrillos?  
- no, ropa.  
- Saku.chan solo nos vamos 3 días…  
- ya pero… - Sakura se puso roja.  
- ah, como dice mi padre, las maletas de las mujeres no están llenas de ropas, sino de ''por si acaso''  
- ¿el tío dice eso? – Sakura se puso en jarras, - es un comentario machista.  
- se, se… - dijo Naruto metiendo la maleta en el coche. – oye y el friki?  
- Sasuke? Me dijo que estaría aquí a las 7 en punto.  
- pues son las 7 y 5 así que nos vamos sin el.  
- ¡no seas así Naruto!

en eso Sasuke apareció delante de ellos, con sus gafotas y su maleta azul, como avergonzado.

- hola siento llegar tarde…  
- casi te quedas en tierra imbecil – dijo Naruto.  
- no le hagas caso, es que tenemos que ir a por Hinata a la estación y esta que se muere por verla.

Naruto se sonrojo.

-¡vamos entren en el auto ya ¡

Sasuke y Sakura se sentaron detrás, cosa que molesto a Naruto.

- ¿Saku-chan no montas de copiloto a mi lado?  
- ese sitio esta reservado para Hinata – le guiñó un ojo.

Naruto se puso más rojo aun.

- ahhhhh claro, jajaja, que lista eres Saku-chan.  
- bobo – suspiró Sakura, después miró a Sasuke cuando el coche empezó a rodar. – ¿tus padres no te han puesto pegas?  
- eh… no, se alegran de que por fin tenga… amigos.

Sakura sonrió. – Lo vas a pasar muy bien, con Naruto no hay quien se aburra.  
- eso es cierto, secundó Naruto con una sonrisa.

de repente el teléfono de Sasuke empezó a Sonar, miro el numero en la pantalla y empezo a sudar.

- que pasa…- quiso saber Sakura.  
- no nada…  
- no vas a contestar.  
- eh… si.. – dio al botón verde – **_Shéi_****_? Shénme?... Häo, xièxiè ni… duö jiû?? Ah… ok, Xingqi èr jiàn _**(_Traducción: ¿Quién? ¿Qué?... excelente gracias ¿Por cuánto tiempo?.. ah ok, nos vemos el Martes_)****Sakura se le quedo mirando con la boca abierta cuando colgó.

- ¿eso… eso era chino?  
- si – dijo Sasuke sin preocuparse.  
- ¿sabes hablar chino?  
- eh…  
- friki – susurro Naruto aunque ambos lo escucharon.  
- es que tengo familiares allí, era un viejo amigo que quería ver que tal estaba nada mas.  
- ah ya veo, eres realmente interesante Sasuke-kun! – dijo entusiasmada Sakura.

Llegaron a la estación donde Hinata los esperaba con una maleta igual de grande que la de Sakura, Naruto salio del auto y la ayudo, se notaba que pesaba muchísimo, pero aun asi Naruto no dijo nada.

- mírale al bobo a ella no le dice nada ¡jum!  
- bueno es normal, es la chica que le gusta, nunca se le puede decir una grosería a la chica que te gusta, porque perderías el encanto en 0 segundos.  
- tu sabes mucho de chicas? – quiso saber Sakura divertida.  
- oh, no, no yo… es lo que me dice mi hermano mayor.  
- woo tienes un hermano mayor. ¿y como es?  
- bueno el es….

en ese momento Naruto Arranco el coche poniendo la música altísima.

- luego hablamos dijo Sakura sonriendo.  
- Ok.

La casa estaba en primera línea de Playa, playa privada por supuesto, Naruto no tardo en tomar a Hinata de la mano y llevarla a darle un paseo por la orilla, bajo los farolillos que adornaba e iluminaba la playa.

- ¿es precioso verdad? – dijo Sakura a Sasuke.  
- si es una casa muy bonita.

Los sirvientes llevaron las maletas a sus respectivas habitaciones, Sakura se estiro.

- un viaje algo largo te agarrota el cuerpo.  
- si, ¿y si nosotros también damos un paseo?  
- claro – dijo Sakura entusiasmada.

Ambos se sentaron en una roca, y Sakura metio sus delicados pies en el agua.

- Sakura-san..  
.- ¿si?  
- ¿ que cosas le gustan a Naruto?  
- ¿a que viene esa pregunta?  
- es que veras, se que es hijo del jefe de la policía de Tokio el gran Minato Uzumaki, y siempre lo he tenido por un heroe… y… me gustaría hacerme amigo de Naruto yo…  
- entiendo. dijo Sakura con una sonrisa – mi tío es el Héroe de Tokio, ha logrado desbaratar muchas bandas yakuzas en los 10 años que lleva al mando…  
- si, ¡por eso es mi heroe! – dijo Sasuke.  
- aunque… últimamente le veo preocupado.  
- ¿por que? – quiso saber Sasuke.  
- bueno, no es algo de que deba hablar con la gente pero eres tu así que te lo contare. Hay un grupo Yakuza que se le escapa de las manos… los Uchiha.

- ¿los Uchiha? – pregunto Sasuke haciéndose el interesado – ¿y esos quienes son?  
- oh, según me ha dicho mi Tio, son los mas peligrosos también trabajan junto a la mafia china, tratan con drogas, y prostitucion – Sakura se encogio abrazandose sus rodillas – que gente mas asquerosa, ojala mi Tio los atrape pronto.

- hablas como si tuviese un plan.  
- y lo tiene! – Sakura sonrio.

Sasuke se alarmo

-¿ que plan Sakura?  
- Sasuke?  
- eh, esto… no me hagas caso es que me emociono con el gran Minato supongo que no me lo puedes contar….  
- no, no puedo, porque no se de que se trata. Solo Naruto lo Sabe. Aunque tampoco me interesan esas cosas de Yakuzas ¿sabes? Espero no cruzarme en la vida con ninguno, los odio.

- me imagino. – susurro Sasuke – son muy peligrosos.  
- yo… nunca lo olvidare…  
- eh? El qué?  
- yo tenia un hermano mayor metido en la policía de Tokio.  
- de veras.  
- le tocaba patrullar esa noche, y como era cerca de casa, yo tenia 9 años, se me ocurrió llevarle algo de comida que había sobrado de la cena. Le busque por todas partes, hasta que lo encontré… - Sakura empezó a llorar- un hombre le estaba atravesando la garganta con una Katana, un Yakuza.

- ……. Lo siento.  
- nunca lo olvidare, ese hombre luego me miro a mi, ojos rojos como el fuego.

Sasuke se quedo en estado de shock.

- ¿ojos rojos como fuego?  
- si… fue lo único que pude ver de el, no recuerdo nada me desmaye, y me desperté en el hospital, al tiempo mi padre le salio el trabajo de embajador en España, era lo mejor, alejarnos de una ciudad podrida por las bandas de yakuzas, nos dolía el recuerdo de Keitaro.

- …..  
- si algún día encuentro al poseedor de los ojos rojos… yo… lo mataría… - dijo Sakura quitándose las lágrimas de sus mejillas con el ceño fruncido.

Después miró a Sasuke y le sonrió.

- tu, en cambio tienes los ojos mas negros que he visto en mi vida…  
- ¿eh?  
Sakura se le acercó  
- tan profundos que las estrellas se iluminan en tus ojos

Sasuke se puso rojo de verdad. La tenía tan cerca… su olor le llenaba por completo.

- Sasuke, no se porque a penas te conozco, pero me gustas…  
- ¿Qué yo que?  
- me gustas  
- en que sentido – Sasuke vaciló  
- ¿en que sentido bobo, en este…

Sakura se acerco aun mas y lo besó en los labios, fue un beso cortisimo, solo una suave caricia, pero a Sasuke le pareció el beso mas exquisito que jamás le había dado una mujer.

- Sakura-san…  
- llámame solo Sakura.  
- Sakura…  
- Sasuke tu me gustas, ¿querrías ser mi pareja? – dijo Sakura agachando la cabeza roja.  
- pero, yo, pero, pero…

Sasuke se levanto como si se hubiera pinchado el culo con un alfiler, y corrió hacia la casa.

- tengo que pensarlo… - fue lo único que le dijo a Sakura.

Sakura sonrió – que chico tan tímido.

Una sirvienta dirigió a Sasuke a su habitación, al encontrarse ya solo, tomo su teléfono, en mitad de la oscuridad, solo la luz de la luna entraba por la ventana, justo daba donde estaba Sakura chapoteando en el agua con los pies, mientras la observaba sus ojos se tornaron rojos como el fuego, marcó el numero de Itachi.

- Hola hermanito – dijo Itachi desde el otro lado del teléfono.  
- ¿mataste al hermano de Sakura?  
- ¿Haruno Keitaro…? Claro, por eso conocía a Sakura Haruno ¿recuerdas? Ese hijo de puta mato a 4 de mis mejores hombres. ¿Por qué? ¿Ella te lo ha contado?  
- ella te vio el sharingan.  
- si, y la hice desmayarse tuve que hacerlo.  
- ella… ella me ha pedido que sea su novio…

- JAJAJA ¡no me jodas! – grito Itachi – eso es fantástico información de primera plana todo queda en familia JAJAJA.

- ¡no te rías! – grito Sasuke.  
- que pasa hermanito, ¿no te estarás arrepintiendo?  
- no, es solo que los sentimientos de esa chica son de verdad, no como…  
- las demás? – pregunto Itachi.  
- si… le he dicho que me lo pensare.  
- entupido hermano menor, dile que si, papa se sentirá muy orgulloso, si señor.

Sasuke colgó, miro a Sakura que tenia la mirada triste, por un momento se sintió culpable de mentirla, ella le había tratado como nadie le había tratado antes, los Yakuza no conocen el cariño ni el amor.

- padre se sentirá orgulloso si consigo saber lo que se propone Minato Uzumaki… aunque tenga que sacrificar los sentimientos de Sakura… pero ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Desde cuando me preocupa los sentimientos de los demás, ella me servirá como trampolín a la familia Uzumaki, si señor, padre, pronto me dirás que no esperabas menos de un hijo tuyo.

y así se quedo dormido en la cama con la ropa puesta.

CONTINUARA

-


	3. La Cueva

HOLAAAAA, espero que os guste este episodio, por favor dejarme Review, es lo que me motiva, saber que gente lee mis estupidas historias jajaja, por favor, necesito saber que os gusta! gracias por los reviws de la mariposa y la serpiente pronto lo continuare

PORFII REVIEWSSS si kereis conti.

**Capitulo 3: La Cueva**

La mañana se presentaba con el cielo totalmente despejado sin ni una nuble que estorbara al sol, Naruto fue el primero en lle

La mañana se presentaba con el cielo totalmente despejado sin ni una nuble que estorbara al sol, Naruto fue el primero en llegar a la orilla del mar.

- ¡mofeta untada en caca de vaca el ultimo! – dijo atrayendo a una tímida Hinata con bikini azul marino que realzaba su figura.

- la única mofeta que hay aquí eres tu – bufo molesto Sasuke sentado en una roca, llevaba unos pantalones cortos a modo de bañador y una camiseta negra de mangas anchas pero cortas y sus gafotas a lo Harry Potter.

- ¿dónde esta mi prima?- pregunto Naruto a Sasuke.

El joven Uchiha se encogió de hombros hacia un buen rato desde el desayuno, que no la había visto.  
Se había ruborizado al ver a Sakura en bikini, un bikini negro con borde anaranjado que se sujetaba en tiras a los lados, con unas cerezas naranjadas de adorno en un lado del cachete izquierdo de su precioso trasero la parte de arriba era en triángulos con una cinta anaranjada que se sujetaba al cuello. (N/A: ese bikini le tengo yo jaja)  
había salido antes que los demás, excusándose de que tenía que hacer algunas cosas.

Sakura por su lado estaba al otro extremo de la playa, junto a una cueva, se había puesto un pareo en la cintura, y unas sandalias naranjas, tocó una roca de la entrada de la cueva donde había una inscripción: _no se admiten personas ajenas a los Haruno-Uzumaki._  
Ella sonrió tristemente, eso lo había escrito su hermano.  
Sakura suspiro, y entro en la cueva, no había cambiado nada salvo que ahora estaba llena de algas ella y su hermano la limpiaban todos los veranos cuando venían de vacaciones con los tíos. El se la había mostrado cuando era pequeña, la había descubierto hace mucho tiempo, el le contaba que esa era una cueva de piratas antiguamente y que seguro había un tesoro oculto en algún lugar, se pasaban el verano con Naruto excavando en la arena de la cueva pero jamás encontraron nada.

**FLASH BACK**

- Sakura si algún día encontramos el tesoro seremos ricos  
- hermanito ya somos ricos.  
- si pero lo seremos aun mas  
- ooh  
- el gran pirata Shigetsu Tsuki escondió aquí algo hermoso, dicen que el no podía dejar esta cueva en las noches era su hogar.  
- ¿entonces que hacemos aquí de día? – frunció el ceño la pequeña Sakura.  
- es que de noche sube la marea Saku, es peligroso.  
- ¡entiendo Keitaro!

Sakura miro a su hermanito Mayor con admiración mientras este catalogaba las diferentes algas y corales que había arrastrado la marea la noche anterior, era un tipo alto, de pelo rojizo y con gafas de mucha graduación, si se las quitaba no veía ni un burro a tres pasos, era muy estudioso, algo friki, le gustaba las historias de ninjas y la edad media japonesa, pero también practicaba deporte, era muy bueno en atletismo, no era especialmente guapo pero tenia su encanto, su sueño era trabajar codo con codo con su tío en la policía de Tokio.

- Keitaro…  
- ¿si?  
- cuando seas policía, no tendrás tiempo por las noches para contarme las historias del pitara Shigetsu…  
- siempre tendré tiempo para ti Saku ¿Por qué dices eso?  
- no me gusta que te hagas policía.  
- Saku… ya hemos hablado de eso…  
- he oído que a los novatos los mandan a los peores barrios…  
- ¡nadie podrá conmigo! – sonrió Keitaro, y todas las noches volveré para contarte alguna historia de nuestro capitán y algún DIA cuando seas mayor te llevare a navegar como piratas.  
- ¿de verdad? – a Sakura se le iluminaron los ojos.  
- si seremos piratas, pero piratas buenos ¿eh?  
- ¡si, si!

**FIN FLASH BACK**

estaba tan embelesada en sus recuerdos dentro de la cueva, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba y la toco el hombro izquierdo.

Sakura pegó un salto del susto que casi se choca contra las rocas del techo.

- ¡Sakura! – Dijo Sasuke – te he estado buscando por toda la playa.  
- ah Sasuke-kun eres tu…  
- ¿qué haces en este agujero?

Sakura frunció el ceño – este agujero es la cueva del pirata Shigetsu.  
- ¿el pirata Shigetsu?  
- si, el mas temido por todos, se dice que por las noches el dormía aquí, aunque la marea subiera. El tesoro solo se puede ver de noche, aunque mi hermano y yo lo buscábamos de Día, porque yo era pequeña dijo con tristeza.

-entiendo-- oye será mejor que volvamos tu primo esta con la pobre Hinata enseñándola a nadar, vayámonos antes de que la pobre se ahogue.

Sakura lanzó una risita. Y le siguió hasta afuera de la cueva, ella echó un ultimo vistazo hacia atrás y sonrió.

_Esta noche, veré el tesoro hermano._

-Na.. Naruto-kun… no… no estoy muy segura de que este sea el mejor método…  
- claro que si, tu fíate de mi.

Hinata se apoyaba tumbada bajo los brazos de Naruto que la sujetaban.

- ahora extiende los brazos primero el derecho ahora el izquierdo así, muy bien.

Un rato así, y Naruto al final decidió soltarla, la pobre Hinata se hundió para abajo.

- HI! HINATA!  
- ¡NARUTO LA VAS AHOGAR! – grito Sakura corriendo hacia ellos.

Naruto se sumergió y sacó a flote a la pobre Hinata.

- lo estabas haciendo bien Hinata no tengas miedo al agua.

Hinata escupía agua salada.

- idiota es mejor aprender a nadar en una piscina, no en un lugar donde hay olas. – espeto Sakura.

- ¿y tú donde estabas?  
- donde no te importa burro – le dijo Sakura.

La pelirroja se quitó el pañuelo que rodeaba su cintura y lo dejo caer el suelo corriendo hacia el agua, se volteo mirando a Sasuke.

- ¿no vienes?  
- uhm, no soy muy amigo del agua, yo esperare aquí sentado.  
- como quieras.

Sasuke se sentó en una toalla negra, suya por supuesto, mirando a los dos primos intentando animar a Hinata a no rendirse, Hinata tenía los ojos orbitados.

- entre los dos la ahogan – dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.

Después su sonrisa cambio a una mueca y se toco la camiseta.

No se podía quitar la camiseta, era un Yakuza, los Yakuza llevaban todo el cuerpo tatuado, y les estaba prohibido mostrar sus tatuajes en publico, tenia un dragón negro y rojo tatuado por todo el tronco, por la espalda y el pecho, aun no había acabado de hacérselo pero también le recorrería las piernas algún Día y entonces ni pantalones cortos podría ponerse. Era algo incomodo pero era un símbolo de quien eras, contra mas llamativo sea el tatuaje mas respeto das, y el negro era un símbolo de yakuzas, la mafia japonesa, trajes negros, coches de lujos negros, el edificio que regentaban los Uchiha también era negro con cristales negros menos el símbolo que había en la puerta, un abanico rojo y blanco.

Los Yakuza no se escondían de nadie, ni siquiera de la Ley, no temían nada, y la gente sabia distinguirlos bien con la descripción que os acabo de narrar, había gente idiota que se tatuaba el cuerpo entero y se dejaba ver una parte del tatuaje para dar miedo, esos son los llamados falsos yakuzas, pobres insolentes que son unos cobardes y su única forma de defenderse era esa, un Yakuza de verdad JAMAS muestra sus tatuajes a nadie. Solo a los miembros de su clan.

Nunca te fíes de un japonés que nunca quiera enseñar los brazos incluso en verano.

También había ex yakuzas, había otra manera de distinguirlo, les faltaba un dedo, para pagar el precio por la libertad se le cortaban uno de sus dedos. Eso quería decir que ya no era Yakuza aunque tuviera los tatuajes. Algunos del clan Uchiha habían renunciado por ''amor'' o para formar una ''familia tranquila'' cosa que Sasuke jamás comprendería, perder un dedo por semejante estupidez… las familias tranquilas y felices no existen. Siempre hay dificultades.

el haría una familia con alguna mujer influyente, lo tenia claro, no se iba a cortar un dedo por nadie. Y seguiría los pasos de su padre y su hermano, hasta el fin.

Miró a Sakura la cual no dejaba de zambullirse en el agua como si fuera una sirena, le gustaba mas bucear que nadar dedujo el Uchiha, cómo le gustaría estar ahora allí, bañándose con ella, sentir su cuerpo medio desnudo contra el suyo… se sonrojó ante sus propios pensamientos, hacia tiempo que no estaba con una mujer, eso debía ser.

Después del placido baño una sirvienta les aviso de que la comida estaba servida.  
rica carne a la barbacoa con ensalada y sangría, ¿Sangría en Japón? Eso era cosa de Sakura.

- la he preparado yo – dijo la pelirroja – espero que os guste, aunque tener cuidado que lleva vino.  
- como hecho de menos las cosas españolas – murmuro Sakura.  
- ne, Saku-chan eres Japonesa, no española.  
- llevo mas tiempo viviendo allí que aquí Naruto.  
- Sa.. Sakura-san háblanos un poco de España.-dijo Curiosa Hinata  
- oh, no quiero aburriros.  
- lo único que tiene bueno España es la Paella que hace Luisa- dijo Naruto.  
- eso no es cierto – gruño Sakura – ¡bueno no conozco España entera! Yo vivía en la capital, Madrid y hay montones de cosas por ver! Incluso hay una estatua del ratón de los dientes!  
- ¿en serio? – Dijo Hinata  
- si, si, esta en la calle Arenal, según el cuento, vivía allí, y hay una estatua erguida a su nombre, es muy pequeña, pasa inadvertida, luego esta la puerta del sol, donde todos los años se comen las Uvas el ultimo Día del año, es el reloj más exacto de España. Esta el hermoso parque del Buen retiro, con su lago, donde yo solía estudiar con Carlos.

- ¿Quién es Carlos? – Dijo Sasuke con tono afectado  
- ¡Carlos es mi mejor amigo! El no es madrileño, es malagueño, del sur de España, pero está estudiando en Madrid. Es una persona encantadora, la gente del sur es muy abierta y divertida. Y Málaga es una ciudad muy linda, con un puerto precioso, aunque lo que más conozco son los centros comerciales jajaja. Como el centro comercial Larios.

- tu siempre comprando ropa – espeto Naruto  
- es mi debilidad. – confirmo Sakura.  
- y ... ¿qué vas hacer cuando acabes la universidad? – Preguntó Sasuke  
- no voy a volver a España, si es eso lo que te preguntas – Sakura sonrió.  
- no, ¡¡Sakura y yo vamos a entrar en el cuerpo de policía de Tokio!! – grito Naruto (la sangría se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza)

- ¿Qué? ¡TE HAS VUELTO LOCA! Es muy peligroso – dijo Sasuke levantándose de la mesa.  
- pienso darle caza al hombre de ojos rojos – le miró muy seriamente a Sasuke.

- pero ese hombre… pudo incluso con tu hermano uno de los mejores según me has dicho…

hubo un pequeño silencio.

- yo soy igual de buena que mi hermano llevo años entrenándome en España en boxeo y artes marciales, se me defender, y mi tío me ha enseñado a manejar pistolas.  
- y además no ira sola, yo soy su compañero, yo también quiero vengar a Keitaro. – Dijo Naruto muy serio.

Un ruido les hizo deshacer la discusión. Hinata estaba respirando fuertemente en su silla, se había quedado dormida, causas del alcohol… todos se echaron reír y Naruto la tomo en brazos llevándosela a su cuarto.

- no te aproveches- le dijo Sakura mirándole desde abajo de las escaleras de mármol.  
- yo soy todo un caballero – dijo Naruto indignado.

- Sasuke, yo iré a mi cuarto a enviar un mail a mis padres, si no les escribo cada Día se vuelven locos, y son capaces de venir al Japón.  
- esta bien yo iré a hacer unas cuantas llamadas a mi familia también.

Sakura entro sigilosamente en el cuarto que había pertenecido a su hermano Keitaro, todo estaba igual de cómo el lo dejo, por expreso de su tío, había fotos de el con Sakura y sus padres, ella sonrió, cerro los ojos y aspiro el aroma de la habitación era su olor, inconfundible era como si el estuviera allí con ella, unas lagrimas surcaron sus mejillas.

- Keitaro… - dijo sosteniendo una vieja foto.  
Sumida en sus pensamientos, se acercó a la ventana desde allí se veía el mar, vio a Sasuke en las rocas hablando con su teléfono. Ella sonrió, se parecía tanto a Keitaro…

en su descuido dejo caer la foto, ella exclamo horrorizada y e agacho, por fortuna el marco estaba intacto, le dio gracias a dios porque el suelo fuera de moqueta. Cuando fue a recogerla algo le llamo la atención, un brillo, un destello de debajo del escritorio, ella metió los dedos como pudo y alcanzo algo pequeño y metálico, una llave…

- una llave… parece una llave de un diario…

Sakura dejo la foto en su lugar y se puso a buscar entre los libros el diario, no encontró nada parecido a un diario, había novelas policíacas, historias de ninjas… nada con candado.

Sakura suspiró

- que tontería ¿mi hermano con un diario? Eso es de niñas.

Pero algo le llamó la atención, un libro rojo aparentemente antiguo

- La Odisea, Homero. – Frunció el ceño – ¿La odisea? Jamás le ha gustado la cultura clásica, y este libro no encaja con sus gustos.

Ella tomo el libro en sus manos y lo abrió ¡estaba hueco! Y dentro había un diario

- muy bien detective Haruno – se dijo así misma.

Introdujo la llave en el diario y este se abrió.

_Los Uchiha, se dieron cuenta de la trampa y no acudieron al lugar acordado, no sé cuanto tiempo podré pasar inadvertido, he matado ya a tres de los hombres mas peligrosos, el cuarto esta al caer, pero el que mas me preocupa es el líder Uchiha Itachi…_

- ¿Uchiha?

_Ya saben que hay un infiltrado he tenido que huir, me he tenido que enfrentar a Kenji Uchiha, lo he matado, he salido vivo por los pelos, pero ahora saben quien soy, tengo que acabar con esto cuanto antes, matar a I.U. y a S.U_.  
_El tío Minato me ha dejado su casa de veraneo para descansar ha dicho que ha sido un trabajo bien hecho, esta noche, mientras subía la marea he ido a la cueva del capital Shigetsu, ya que Saku no estaba, y entonces lo he visto ¡el tesoro! Pronto llevare a Saku a verlo, ¡estaba delante de nosotros todo el tiempo! Seguro que cuando lo vea ella se dará cuenta de su significado es mas importante que el oro y la plata! ¡Y es una cosa que ya teníamos en nuestras manos!  
_  
Ahí acaba el diario de Keitaro, Sakura lo cerro antes que sus lagrimas borraran la escritura de su hermano, así que los Yakuza que lo mataron son Uchihas… ya sabia quienes Eran, ahora solo tenia que saber quienes eran I..U. Itachi Uchiha, pero S.U. no sabia quien era, tomó el diario y salio de la habitación y volvió a la suya.

La noche caía sobre la playa como un manto negro repleto de estrellas, Sasuke contemplaba el magnifico espectáculo tumbado desde la terraza del jardín.

- ¡SASUKE!  
- no me grites dobe, no estoy sordo.  
- ¿¿has visto a Sakura??  
- no, ¿no esta en su cuarto?  
- he… hemos ido a verla pero no se encuentra allí. – dijo Hinata.  
- y la cena ya esta servida.  
- no sé donde estará – contesto Sasuke, se cruzo los brazos pensativo.  
- Hinata vamos a volver a la casa y mirando habitaciones una por una.  
- ¡s-si!

Sasuke se quedo solo, cerró los ojos y una frase le vino a la mente

_El tesoro solo se ve de noche…_- no, esa idiota ¿no abra ido a la cueva? ¿O si? Tratándose de ella…

Miro la marea, estaba subiendo cada vez más.

Sakura vestía una camiseta de tirantes rosa y unos shorts blancos, miraba la entrada de la cueva que tenia ya como 10 centímetros de agua.

- valor y al toro Sakura.

La joven se adentró en la cueva, mientras las olas eran cada vez más fuertes.

La cueva estaba totalmente en penumbras, sentía miedo, se dejaba guiar por el tacto, avanzaba poco a poco, estaba todo tan oscuro… ¿qué pudo ver su hermano allí?

el agua ya le llegaba a las rodillas.

- ¡¡SAKURA!!  
- ¿SASUKE?  
Sasuke tanteo un poco entre las piedras, y se chocó con la blanda piel de la pelirrosa.

- ¡tonta! ¿Que haces aquí? Vamonos antes de que nos ahoguemos.  
- ¡no!  
- ¿cómo que no?  
- vete tu si quieres  
- no te dejare sola aquí.  
- mi hermano lo vio, vio el tesoro.  
- ¿Qué?  
- el vino de noche un día y lo vio.  
- lo raro es que no se ahogara a lo mejor ese era el tesoro, su vida.  
- ¡no! El dijo que lo teníamos delante durante todo el tiempo.

Se subieron a unas rocas que tenían aspecto de sillas, a Sasuke se le antojo que estaba tallado en la piedra. El agua llegaba a la cintura ellos se abrazaron por el frío entonces Sakura lo vio.

-SASUKE MIRA  
Sasuke vio donde ella apuntaba

la luna llena entraba por unos agujeros de la cueva iluminando un trozo de la cueva, el otro lado de donde estaban ellos, había una piedra recta en el suelo, debajo del agua. La pared se empezó a iluminar. Había restos de coral marino que parecían estrellas luminosas formando una figura, una mujer hermosa que sostenía lo que parecía un bebe.

- es.. es precioso … - murmuro Sakura.  
- mira ahí Sakura.

Le señaló Sasuke

al lado de la hermosa mujer, el símbolo chino "AMOR" se comenzaba a dibujar con coral.  
Sasuke se dio cuenta que el agua no se levantaba mas, había llegado a su limite.

- aquí es donde el dormía, donde estamos nosotros.  
-entonces su tesoro es…  
- esta cueva es un santuario, la tumba de su esposa y de su hijo supongo. – dijo Sasuke.  
- el tesoro de Shigetsu_, algo mas valioso que el oro y la plata… lo teníamos en las manos y no lo supimos ver…  
_- ¿Qué? – dijo Sasuke  
- Sasuke no lo entiendes, el Oro y las fortunas te pueden ayudar pero solo hay algo en este mundo por lo que merece la pena vivir, lo que nos mueve, lo que te hace sentir lleno: el amor…

- amor… - murmuro Sasuke.  
- ella era su tesoro, la perdió por avaricioso seguramente.

Sasuke trago saliva, no sabia porque pero la palabra avaricioso le clasificaba muy bien.

- el amor es lo mas bonito que hay.  
- yo no se que es el amor Sakura.

Sakura miro a Sasuke y le quito las gafas.

- Sakura…  
- yo si sé que es el amor, el amor es esto…

sus labios se pegaron a los suyos, encajaban perfectamente, Sasuke nunca había sentido un beso tan calido y tan lleno de sentimiento, ninguna mujer había hecho eso, de repente un calor broto de su corazón al resto de su cuerpo.

El símbolo AMOR brillo mas fuerte que nunca.

Mientras ellos se besaban, Sasuke la abrazo estrechándola entre sus brazos, habían descubierto un tesoro. Al menos el, un sentimiento nuevo.

CONTINUARA


End file.
